


naturalmente, el príncipe

by latt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, they're just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/pseuds/latt
Summary: A midnight excursion to a bubble tea cafe lends itself to a surprise visit at the police station.





	naturalmente, el príncipe

**Author's Note:**

> For [Ignoct Secret Santa](https://ignoctsecretsanta.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please check out my tumblr for a [bubble tea snapshot](http://lattdraws.tumblr.com/post/168856797592/for-the-ignoctsecretsanta-and-the-super-awesome) and who my wonderful secret santa is!

When blue and red lights flashed behind him, Ignis Scientia counted all the mistakes he had made that night. And when they were promptly booked in the district’s poor excuse of a police station, he calculated errors were made exponentially; that is, as time progressed, the situation worsened by mistakes happening closer and closer until they were irrevocably in deep shit.

* * *

 

Noctis, Crown Prince of the Lucis Kingdom, knocking on his door with a brilliant, mischievous smile that absolutely did not melt his advisor’s heart. Never mind that in order to indulge the prince’s whims, they would have to sneak through the Citadel and _borrow_ a car. It was a small comfort for Ignis, in the scheme of things, that Noctis had not insisted on taking the Regalia. 

* * *

 

Noct did insist on going to the 24-hour cafe in a shady neighborhood. Prompto and him had gone a few weeks ago and couldn’t wait to show Iggy. He knew it was worth his friend’s furtive glances and slight frown when a certain coffee bubble tea had him smiling, green eyes momentarily dropping their wariness.

* * *

 

At 17 years old, even with all his clearances, Ignis could not be driving past midnight. When the police officer told him as much, the advisor was ready to acknowledge his _error_ and apologize.

Noct leaned forward and growled,“Do you know who I am? I’m Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir--”

“Oh yeah?” the officer drawled, “Prince Night Light of the Sky, sure. Do me a favor boys, step out of the car.”

At 17 years old, Ignis felt proud to have kept his calm and composure in the face of the sneering officer. He knew when someone was out for blood, so to speak. Carefully noting the officer’s badge number, he acquiesced to a pat down and inspection of the car. The only thing that kept his charge from another outburst was one stern glare.

* * *

 

Noctis had kept his head down in the backseat of the cop car. In a distant part of Ignis’s mind, which was mostly furiously preoccupied in resolving this matter, he was relieved the prince had some sense of shame, apparently not wanting to be seen. But he was definitely not above innocently kicking the back of the driver’s seat until the officer snarled at Noctis to _stop_.

* * *

 

After Ignis made all the necessary calls, they were pushed into bleak holding cells as the guards mentioned that there were no more left unoccupied. Ignis counted that as a blessing they had not been separated as the officers locked the heavy steel door.

Noctis paced for a few minutes, too agitated to have a conversation, until he flopped down on the low cot in the corner.

Iggy pinched his nose, screwing his eyes shut because the damn fluorescent lights were beginning to give him a headache. Something like ozone and a sigh filtered into his senses, and when he opened his eyes, he swallowed a wail. There in the prince’s hand was the Engine Blade, the sword his father, the king, gave him for his fifteenth birthday not too long ago.

“Put it back in!”

“I can’t! It’s like _stuck_ \--”

“What the bloody hell do you mean stuck?!” Ignis squeaked, face reddening and fingers digging into the prince’s shoulder. Noctis would have thought it cute if it wasn’t for their predicament.

“Um,” Noct made a few vague hand gestures, panic turning the usual smooth movement into flapping hands. “Shit, look, I just started training, OK?” His voice cracked then. If his stalwart friend and advisor was losing it, then he wasn’t doing any better.

Ignis glared at the Engine Blade that now rested on the ratty cot. Taking a deep breath, he pushed up his glasses and began pacing in the small cell. “Yes, alright--”

They froze at the sound of sharp footsteps coming down the hall. Noctis clutched his sword like a child with a toy and stared wide-eyed at Ignis. Ignis held his breath, praying the guards kept walking. No such luck when keys jangled at their door.

“ _Act natural!”_ Ignis hissed, pushing Noctis behind him.

The prince lost his balance, pulling his advisor with him and onto the cot. For a split second they were nose to nose, but the door was already being pushed open. Noctis twisted on his side to face the entrance, still on top of Ignis, and flipped the sword behind them.

The guard opened his mouth and clicked it shut when he looked at the scene before him.

“Hey, some privacy here, please?” the prince said, voice oozing disinterest and annoyance.

Ignis stared at the ceiling, mouth slightly open, and a terrible blush burning his face. He heard the guard mumble something about bail having been posted and somebody coming to pick them up.

Noctis waved him away, mustering his best spoiled royalty attitude. The guard grimaced and stomped out of the cell. “Ohmygod,” the words rushed out as he thumped his head on his advisor’s chest. “Iggyyyyy,” he whined.

“How is this position natural, Noct?” Ignis held no malice, a bit of humor slipping through. Gently prodding the prince off him, he sat up and ran his hand through his hair. A small smile graced his lips when he noticed Noctis pouting.

“I had to think fast,” Noct sighed, brushing his thumb over his birthday sword. Then with a spark and quiet swish, the blade was gone. Nearly jumping out of his skin, he shook his hand to dispel the tingly feeling of the warp. He looked up at Ignis who was frowning again.

Ignis leaned back on his arms, and cocked his head. “It seems you will need more training with the Armiger.”   


End file.
